boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1, Episode 2/Transcript (English)
For the previous episode transcript, click here. Season 1, Episode 2 Part 1 BoBoiBoy theme song plays] from the previous episode are shown while Adu Du voices over them Adu Du: '''Previously on BoBoiBoy, my minions and I have arrived on Planet Earth to seize all of the cocoa beans. But a human boy has infiltrated my spaceship and stole the Power Sphere from me! Wait 'til I get my hands on you, Bobu-, Bobibi-, B-b-BoBoiBoy! What kind of name is that?! switches to Pulau Rintis. [[ToToiToy] is seen playing with his toy dump truck. He rolls it outside and hears BoBoiBoy say "Lightning Bolt!"] 'BoBoiBoy: '''Lightning Bolt! (Lightning Umbrella appears) '''Ochobot: '(laughs a bit) Looks like an umbrella to me. 'BoBoiBoy: '''Hmm, how did I do it again yesterday? Lightning Bolt! '''ToToiToy: '(giggles and goes towards the fence to watch some more) (BoBoiBoy holds a Lightning Broom) 'Ochobot: '''Yeah, try again. '''ToToiToy: '''Wow! (Babbles) switches to Adu Du's spaceship. [[Adu Du's Slave Robots] are seen exiting the ship] '''Adu Du: '''Search everywhere for the human boy and the Power Sphere! '''Computer: '''Yes, Master. (Adu Du's Slave Robots fly down to Earth) switches back to Tok Aba's house '''BoBoiBoy: '(sighs) ok, ok, focus! (Breathes in deeply) Lightning Bolt! (Successfully summons Lightning Bolt and throws it at a can used for a target. Repeatedly summons more Lightning Bolts and throws them at the other targets in the backyard.) Awesome! Whirlwind Attack! (Spins up into the air and creates a small whirlwind that blows the targets off their perches. One of them hits Ochobot and gets stuck between his eyes.) (laughs a bit) How did I do? 'Ochobot: '(turns around to show BoBoiBoy the can stuck between his eyes.) Ha, what do you think? 'BoBoiBoy: '(laughs a bit) Check this out. (Pounds the ground) Earth! (An Earth Pillar rises up from the ground under Ochobot) 'Ochobot: '(Removes the can from his eyes.) Huh? Uh? (Earth Pillar lifts him high up into the air) (screams) Let me down BoBoiBoy! I'm scared of heights! 'BoBoiBoy: '(laughs and slams the ground, causing the pillar to retract.) '''Ochobot: (starts falling) (screams and lands on his head) BoBoiBoy: 'Oh, totally awesome! I gotta tell all my friends about this! (runs off) '''Ochobot: '''Hey! You can't tell your friends about your powers! '''BoBoiBoy: '(stops running) Yes I can! 'Ochobot: '''No you can't! '''BoBoiBoy: '''Yes I can! '''Ochobot: '''No you can't! '''BoBoiBoy: '''Yes I CAN! '''Ochobot: '''No you CAN'T!…Yes you can, yes you can! zooms out and shows that he is sitting on an Earth Pillar '''Ochobot: '(screams) Put me down BoBoiBoy! 'ToToiToy: '(claps his hands) ToToiToy! 'BoBoiBoy: '(laughs) '''Ochobot: '''If you don't put me down, I won't tell you what your Ultimate Power is! '''BoBoiBoy: '''What?! My Ultimate Power! Tell me Ochobot, tell me! '''Slave robot: (watches BoBoiBoy and chitters) switches to Tok Aba's café. Gopal is drinking Tok Aba's Special Hot Chocolate BoBoiBoy: 'Hi Gopal! '''Gopal: '''Huh? Hey, BoBoiBoy! My new best friend! '''BoBoiBoy: '''Hey, there's something I wanna tell you! '''Ying: '(runs to the café) Gopal, we gotta run! (Runs away) 'Gopal: '(gasps) (finishes the rest of his drink and runs to join Ying) 'BoBoiBoy: '''Run? Why? (Starts running too and catches up to Gopal) Hey, what are we running away from? '''Gopal: '''Um, beats me. Ying, why are we running again? '''Ying: '''Hanna's coming with her cookies! '''Gopal: '''Huh?! Hanna's cookies?!?! (Screams loudly and runs way past both BoBoiBoy and Ying) '''Ying: '''Huh? (Looks back and sees BoBoiBoy has stopped running to catch his breath) Hey, BoBoiBoy, what are you doing?! '''BoBoiBoy: '''Nothing. What's wrong with Hanna's cookies? '''Ying: '''Oh gosh, her cookies taste terrible! If you eat one you'll die! '''BoBoiBoy: 'sarcastically Really? 'Gopal: '(runs back to BoBoiBoy and Ying) Hey, why did you guys stop? 'Ying: '''Ask the new kid. He doesn't believe us! '''Gopal: '''Listen, BoBoiBoy, we've been best friends for a long time, right? '''Boboiboy: '''Uh… '''Gopal: '''So listen to me carefully: Hanna's cookies are… '''Hanna: '''Huh? What about my cookies? '''Gopal: '''Your cookies are- (screams) Hanna! (falls over) '''Hanna: '''Look, I've made some cookies for you guys. (Scary music plays repeatedly as the camera repeatedly zooms onto Hanna's cookies) '''Ying: '(laughs nervously) It's ok, uh, I already ate. 'Gopal: '''Uh, me too. (Pretends to burp) '''Hanna: '''Awww. (Looks at BoBoiBoy) What about you? '''BoBoiBoy: '''Uh… (Ying and Gopal shake their heads and make "no!" signals behind Hanna's back.) '''Ying: '''Puyau! Puyau! '''BoBoiBoy: '''What's wrong with you guys? '''Hanna: '''Hmph? (Turns around) '''Gopal: '''Uh, uh… nothing. Just a sore neck. (Laughs nervously) '''BoBoiBoy: '''Let me try one. (Takes a cookie from Hanna's basket. He tries to bite it but it's very hard. He finally manages to take a bite) (Hanna looks at BoBoiBoy expectantly) '''BoBoiBoy: '''Bleah! '''Hanna: '''What do you think, BoBoiBoy? '''BoBoiBoy: '''Bleah!! It's so- (Gopal clamps his hand over BoBoiBoy's mouth and turns him around) '''Gopal: 'quietly There are two things in this world that you should never, ever do: 1. Don't skip school. And 2. Never complain about Hanna's cookies, she'll go berserk! (turns back around and laughs nervously) (Hanna looks at BoBoiBoy expectantly again) '''BoBoiBoy: nervously It sure tastes good! So tasty. quietly Bleah! Hanna: '''Yaay! (Giggles) You want another one? '''BoBoiBoy: '''No, It's ok! (Throws the cookie away discreetly) Save it for others. '''Hanna: '''Oh, but nobody else is here! You can eat it all! (Potato finds the cookie and eats it but he faints) '''BoBoiBoy: '''Uh, maybe next time, I guess. (laughs nervously) Hey, I've got something important to tell you guys! '''Gopal: '''Hm? What is it? '''BoBoiBoy: '''Do you remember the alien on TV yesterday? '''Gopal: '''Uh-huh. '''BoBoiBoy: '''Well, I found his spaceship! Turns out he's here to steal all the cocoa on Earth! '''Ying: '''Huh? Really? '''BoBoiBoy: '''Yeah! And then there was this Power Sphere. It followed me back home and it gave me powers! (Laughs) And now I'm a superhero! '''Hanna, Ying and Gopal: (laugh) Gopal: 'You? A superhero? Hey, Hanna, what did you put in your cookies, huh? '''Hanna: '''Huh? What do you mean? '''Gopal: '(laughs) Nothing. sarcastically Superhero…(scoffs) '''BoBoiBoy: '''Oh, you think I'm lying. Ochobot, tell them! (Holds up Ochobot in his soccer ball form) '''Hanna and Ying: (giggle) Gopal: 'sarcastically Sorry but I am just a ball. I don't know how to speak. (Laughs) '''BoBoiBoy: '''Ochobot, come out! (Growls and throws Ochobot away) Watch this! Whirlwind! (Summons a light breeze) '''Gopal: 'sarcastically Oh, a breeze! So cool! '''BoBoiBoy: '''Check this out! (Starts to summon his Lightning Bolt but is stopped bu Adu Du) '''Adu Du: '''Hey! You there! '''Hanna, Gopal, BoBoiBoy and Ying: (turn around and gasp) Adu Du: 'Where is my Power Sphere, huh? (All the kids stare at Adu Du for a while) '''Ying: '''Wow! That's the alien guy on TV! '''Gopal: '(goes up to Adu Du with pen and paper) Sir? Uh, (giggles nervously) can I have your autograph please? 'Adu Du: '(Growls and shoots the paper with a blaster) 'Gopal: '''Whoa! Special effects! '''Adu Du: '(Growls again and shoots four lasers at Ying and Hanna.) 'Ying and Hanna: '(gasp) (BoBoiBoy runs in front of Ying and Hanna and summons an Earth Wall to protect them) '''Adu Du: '''Oh, so you've already used the Power Sphere. Blast it! Probe, destroy him! '''Probe: '''Yes, Mr. Boss. (Transforms into Super Probe with Adu Du sitting in the cockpit on his head) '''Ying and Hanna: (gasp) Adu Du: '''Attack! (Super Probe launches lots of missiles.) '''Ying and Hanna: (scream and run away) BoBoiBoy: '''(gasps and tries to summon a Lightning Bolt but it doesn't work) C'mon, c'mon. (Successfully summons multiple Lightning Bolts and throws them at the missiles, causing them to explode in mid-air) '''Adu Du: (Gasps) (Everything is covered in smoke for two seconds. BoBoiBoy walks towards Adu Du.) Hanna: 'Wow! '''Ying: '''So cool! '''Gopal: '''See? Didn't I tell you so? '''Ochobot: '(extends his arms, wheels and eyes) Yeah, finish him, BoBoiBoy! '''Adu Du: (sees him and gasps) Ochobot: '(retracts his arms, wheels and eyes and turns back into a soccer ball) I'm just a harmless little ball. Boing, boing, boing. '''Adu Du: '''There's the Power Sphere! Get it! (Super Probe runs towards Ochobot) '''Ochobot: '''Oh no! (Turns back into a robot and tries to run away) (screams) (Hanna, Gopal and Ying watch him) '''Probe: (Super Probe mode): '(runs after Ochobot) Come here! (Grabs Ochobot and holds him up to Adu Du) 'Ochobot: '(screams) 'BoBoiBoy: '''Let him go! '''Adu Du: '''Why? Why did you give him powers, huh? '''Ochobot: '''Well, I was programmed to follow anyone who activates me… '''Adu Du: '''I'm the one who activated you! Not him! (Points to BoBoiBoy) '''Ochobot: '''Oh, if that's the case… '''BoBoiBoy: '''Hey, hang on! ''You activated him using my cocoa! So technically, I'm his master! 'Ochobot: '''Hey, that makes sense! '''Probe (Super Probe mode): '''Oh man, what do we do Mr. Boss? '''BoBoiBoy: '''Earth Pillar! (Pounds the ground and an Earth pillar knocks Ochobot out of Super Probe's hand) '''Ochobot: '(screams as he flies through the air) (lands on the ground and sighs dizzily) 'BoBoiBoy: '''Run, Ochobot! (Ochobot runs to BoBoiBoy and he catches him) '''Adu Du: '''Blast it! (Super Probe brandishes two drills on his hands) Cut him down! (BoBoiBoy jumps between the two drills and everything goes in slow-motion. Ying pulls back, one drill passes st under BoBoiBoy, Hanna looks away, Ochobot retracts his eyes from the top of his head so he doesn't get cut by the second drill and Gopal eats some chocolate. Then everything goes back to normal speed and BoBoiBoy is safe) '''BoBoiBoy: '(lands back on the ground and sighs) 'Ying: '''Wow! '''Hanna: '(gasps) BoBoiBoy! (Points at a drill coming towards him) (BoBoiBoy grunts in exertion and an Earth Pillar rises and pushes the drill back. Adu Du growls and tries to cut through the Earth Pillar. This is repeated seven times.) '''Gopal: '''Hey, is this gonna take long? (BoBoiBoy, Ying and Hanna turn and look at Gopal, annoyed.) '''Adu Du: (growls at Gopal) Gopal: 'What? I was just asking. (Adu Du tries to use the drill again but this time, BoBoiBoy summons a huge Earth Pillar which knocks Adu Du and Super Probe backwards into a tree) '''BoBoiBoy: '(laughs a bit) How's that? (Ying looks amazed but Hanna looks disapproving) '''Gopal: '''Yeah, yeah! That's my best friend! (Super Probe targets Ochobot) '''Adu Du: '''Get the Power Sphere! '''Probe (Super Probe mode): '''Yes, Mr. Boss. (Launches his hand at Ochobot) '''BoBoiBoy: '''Huh? (Sees the hand coming towards Ochobot) Ochobot, run! (Runs towards Ochobot and kicks him away) '''Ochobot: '''Whoa! (Flies backwards and knocks into a tree) (BoBoiBoy gets caught in Super Probe's hand and it returns to Super Probe) '''Adu Du: (growls at BoBoiBoy) Ochobot: (groans dizzily) Gopal: '(runs to the top of the hill) Hey! Let BoBoiBoy go, or I'll- '''Adu Du: '''Silence! (Super Probe launches two missiles at Gopal) '''Gopal: '(scream and runs away) 'Ying: '(gasps) Oh no! 'Adu Du: '''Surrender the Power Sphere to me, or I will destroy BoBoiBoy! '''BoBoiBoy: '(struggles) Let me GO! 'Adu Du: '''Gimme the Power Sphere first! '''Ochobot: '(wakes up) Ugh, where's BoBoiBoy? 'BoBoiBoy: '(grunts) Dream on, Squarehead! 'Ochobot: '(gasps) 'Adu Du: '''What did you say? (Super Probe tightens his grip on BoBoiBoy) '''BoBoiBoy: '(screams in pain) '''Ochobot: BoBoiBoy! Adu Du: '(sees Ochobot) Hey, come here you! '''BoBoiBoy: '(grunts) Don't do it Ochobot! He wants to use your power to destroy Earth! 'Adu Du: '(growls) Silence! Tighten your grip Probe! (Super Probe tightens his grip on BoBoiBoy) 'BoBoiBoy: '(screams in pain) 'Ochobot: '''Oh no! Oh no! '''Gopal: '''Ayoyo! '''Hanna: '''Oh no, what should we do? '''Ochobot: '(gasps) I know! 'BoBoiBoy: '(grunts and almost faints as Super Probe tightens his grip again) 'Adu Du: '''I will destroy you and- (gasps as three bright flashes erupt) What was that?! '''Probe (Super Probe mode): '''Tha-that looks like- '''Hanna: '(her Power Band flashes and she flies up and Punches Adu Du and Super Probe) Hiyaa! (Super Probe drops BoBoiBoy and he and Adu Du are knocked way backwards) 'Hanna: '(gasps) Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Are you ok? 'Ochobot: '''Hanna, the power of flight and super strength! Part 2 '''Adu Du: '(he and Super Probe get up) Impossible! They're using the Power Sphere again! Probe, fire!! 'Probe (Super Probe mode): '''Yes, Mr. Boss! (Aims his missile launcher at Hanna) '''Hanna: '(gasps) 'Ying: '(runs in front of Hanna) Hi! 'Probe (Super Probe mode): '(gasps) 'Ying: '(her Power Band flashes and she runs away at a super high speed, giggling) 'Ochobot: '''Ying, super human speed! (Super Probe tries to aim at Ying but she keeps running away) '''Probe (Super Probe mode): '''Uh, stop running! Stay still! '''Ying: '(laughs) Can't catch me! (Super Probe focuses his missile launcher on her) Huh? (whimpers) 'Probe (Super Probe mode): '(laughs) Gotcha! (Charges his missile launcher) zooms out to show that Ying is actually standing right behind Adu Du 'Adu Du: '''Hey! Stop! (Super Probe fires his missile launcher at him and they are knocked backwards again) (Ying runs away and winks at the camera) '''Adu Du: '''Ugh, how did I end up with you? (Sees Gopal) Huh? '''Gopal: '(steps on Super Probe) You will be punished! (His Power Band flashes) 'Adu Du: '(screams) '''Probe (Super Probe mode): '''Oh, please don't hurt me! '''Gopal: (prepares to summon his power and the camera replays that three times.) Adu Du and Probe (in Super Probe mode): (scream) Gopal: ("unleashes" his power onto them and the camera replays that three times.) Adu Du and Probe (in Super Probe mode): (scream) camera zooms out and shows nothing has happened. The cricket chirp sound plays Gopal: 'Uh, time-out please. Ochobot, what powers do I have? '''Ochobot: '''Beats me. You're asking the wrong guy. '''Gopal: '''But aren't you the right guy for this?! '''Probe (Super Probe mode): '(takes advantage of him) Eat this! (Grabs Gopal) 'Gopal: '''Please don't hurt me! I was just goofing around! '''Hanna: '''Let Gopal go! (Flies to Adu Du but Super Probe flings her away) (screams) '''Ying: '''Hanna! (Runs over to her) Are you ok? (Super Probe launches his right hand and catches both of the girls) '''Adu Du: '(laughs evilly) 'Ying: '(grunts) Let me go, you big meanie! 'Gopal: '''Amma! Appa! '''BoBoiBoy: '(gets up and pants slightly) Let go of my friends right now! '''Adu Du: '''You're done! Surrender the Power Sphere this instant! (Super Probe tightens his grip on Gopal and he almost faints) '''BoBoiBoy: (gasps) Ochobot: 'Use your Ultimate Power now! '''BoBoiBoy: '''BoBoiBoy, Elemental Split! (performs his ultimate power and splits into three different BoBoiBoys: Wind, Earth and Lightning) '''Ying, Hanna and Gopal: '''Wow! '''BoBoiBoy Earth: '''Earth Pillar! (Summons two Earth Pillars that knocks the kids out of Super Probe's hands) (Ying and Hanna land on their feet but Gopal falls on his face) '''Adu Du: '(gasps) 'BoBoiBoy Earth: '''Earth! (Pounds the ground with both hands and summons an Earth move that knocks Adu Du and Super Probe backwards but they hover in mid-air) '''Adu Du: '''Shoot him! (Launches missiles at the BoBoiBoys) '''BoBoiBoy Wind: '''Tornado Attack! (Summons a tornado and blows the missiles back at Adu Du and Super Probe) (The missiles hit Adu Du and Super Probe and sends them hurtling back down to the ground) '''Adu Du: '(gasps as BoBoiBoy Lightning sticks two Lightning Bolts into Super Probe and they become electrocuted repeatedly until they explode and bounce painfully on the ground) (groans) (BoBoiBoy combines back into one) 'Adu Du: '''Computer, save me! (Computer flies the ship to where Adu Du and Probe are and beams them up into the ship) '''Adu Du: '''The battle is not lost yet, BoBoiBoy! I will return! (Cricket chirp sound plays and the camera zooms out to show that they are being beamed up very slowly) '''Adu Du: '''Uh, I will return!…I will return! (Pushes a button to talk to Computer) Hey, you, why is it taking so long?! '''Computer: '''I'm trying my best Master. '''BoBoiBoy: '(laughs) Awesome! (Summons a Lightning Bolt) 'Computer: '''Uh, welcome back to the spaceship, Master. (Adu Du appears on screen looking burned and electrocuted) '''Adu Du: '(groans) Next time, make it go faster! (Adu Du's spaceship flies away) 'Hanna: '''Wow, BoBoiBoy! Your powers are so cool! '''BoBoiBoy: '(laughs slightly nervously) 'Ochobot: '''Yep, now everyone of you guys is now a superhero! '''Ying: '(giggles) What about Gopal? He doesn't have any powers! 'Gopal: '''What are my powers, Ochobot? '''Ochobot: '(glitches) I don't know. I just can't remember. You can blame BoBoiBoy for kicking me so hard that my dates got scrambled. of Boboiboy kicking Ochobot into the tree earlier is shown 'BoBoiBoy: '''Oh yeah, sorry. '''Gopal: 'to BoBoiBoy It's your fault! 'Hanna: '''Don't worry, you'll find out what it is later. '''Gopal: 'angrily Yeah? When? 'Ying: '''Relax, Gopal! It's not a big deal! '''Ochobot: '''She's right. All of you are better off training in case Adu Du comes back again. '''Gopal: '''How am I supposed to train when I don't even have powers?! '''BoBoiBoy: '''How about if you train yourself to be more patient? (Laughs) switches to Adu Du's spaceship '''Adu Du: '''I hate you, BoBoiBoy! '''Computer: '''It looks like we need more cocoa, Master. '''Adu Du: '''Hm, order the minions to steal more cocoa! (Adu Du's Slave Robots exit the ship and fly down to Earth) switches to Burgerriak Restaurant. The phone rings and [[Burgerman] answers it] '''Burgerman: '''Huh? '''Ying: '''Hello? '''Burgerman: '''Hello, Burgerriak, can I take your order? '''Ying: '''I want to order… quickly 5 sets of number 4, Burgerriak big number 3, 1 original and 2 spicy. No cucumbers on the original, put a little bit on the spicy one. And I want number 1 set and another number 2 sets for the other 2 sets. '''Burgerman: '(starts writing down Ying's order but accidentally breaks his pencil point) Uhm, could you repeat that? 'Ying: '''Haiyaa, it's easy to follow, sir. quickly 5 number 4 sets, 3 big Burgerriak sets number 3, 1 original and 2 spicy with a few cucumbers in it. zooms out and shows that Ying is now ordering at the Burgerriak '''Burgerman: '''Ok, ok, got it! (Writes down the rest of Ying's order and circles it) Eh? (Looks around for Ying but the cricket chirp sound plays and the camera zooms out to show that the restaurant is empty.) Huh? '''Ying (from the Burgerriak phone): '''Did you get it? '''Burgerman: '(screams, falls over and nearly drops the phone but catches it) Uh, yeah. The total is $29.99 switches back to the park 'Ying: '''Pay up, pay up! (BoBoiBoy, Hanna and Gopal hand her money. She laughs and uses her power to race over to the Burgerriak at high speed.) (giggles) Here. (Places the money on the counter) (Burgerman looks at Ying, scared, and hides behind the counter) switches back to the park. Ying races back to the kids and gives them the food '''Ying: '''Aha! Food's here, food's here! '''BoBoiBoy: '''That's too much! How are we gonna fini- '''Gopal: '(burps) Nom-nom-nom. (Licks his fingers) '''Ochobot: '''Really? I think it's not enough! '''Old Lady: '''Help me! Please! Help! Help! '''BoBoiBoy: '''Hey, someone's in trouble! '''Hanna: '''It's ok, I'll go check it out. (Flies to the old lady) minutes later" '''Hanna: (flies back with a basket of cookies) Hey, do you guys wanna buy some cookies? (Holds up the basket and giggles) Flashback (Hanna is flying over the town, looking for the old lady. She sees her and lands behind her.) Old Lady: 'Help! Help! Help me, please! '''Hanna: '''Huh? What's the problem? '''Old Lady: '''Help me, little girl. These cookies I baked aren't selling as much as I hoped. '''Hanna: '''Hmm… to the present situation '''Ochobot: '''Oh, so that's what it is. '''BoBoiBoy: '''Alright, let's pull in to buy these poor lady's cookies. '''Man: '''Help! Help! Thief! '''Hanna: '(gasps) A thief! 'Gopal: '''It's cool, let me handle the situation! '''Ochobot: '''But you don't know what your powers are! '''Gopal: '(laughs) It might come out when I help someone. Who knows? (Laughs and goes off to help the man) switches to a Slave Robot carrying a cocoa mix packet. It's joined by more Slave Robots carrying other types of powdered cocoa. They go into Adu Du's spaceship and put them in a pile while Computer scans them '''Computer: '''Master, these cocoas aren't as powerful as the one before. '''Adu Du: '''How does that work out?! '''Computer: '''The cocoas before could generate a higher energy output. '''Adu Du: '''This cannot be! Send out the minions and search for the previous cocoa! (Scene switches back to the park where BoBoiBoy, Hanna and Ying are waiting for Gopal to come back. He finally returns and runs back to them) '''Gopal: (pants heavily and looks up to show them that his face was scratched badly) BoBoiBoy: '''WHAT?! What happened to your face?! Flashback (Gopal finds the man who was yelling "Thief!") '''Gopal: '''What seems to be the problem, sir? '''Man: '''Help me! Catch that theif! '''Gopal: '''Don't you worry, Mr.! (Runs through the town until he reaches the junkyard and finds Potato with the man's fish) Surrender now, evil-doer! Return that fish back to its owner, or prepare to be punished! (Potato looks surprised for a moment then angrily attacks Gopal) '''Gopal: '''Ayoyo! (Screams) Stop! Stop! It hurts! It hurts! to the present situation '''BoBoiBoy: '''So, did you get that fish back? '''Gopal: I did but the man didn't want it anymore (holds up a fish skeleton) so he gave it to me. BoBoiBoy, Hanna and Ying: (laugh) Tok Aba: '''Help! Thief! '''BoBoiBoy: '''Wait, that's Tok Aba! (The kids run over to Tok Aba's café where Adu Du's Slave Robots are trying to steal more of Tok Aba's cocoa. Tok Aba tries to fend them off with a broom and he manages to hit one of them but it shoots a laser out of its eye at Tok Aba. He hides behind the counter but the Slave Robot charges up its laser eye and prepare to fire at Tok Aba) '''BoBoiBoy: '''Lightning Bolt! (Throws a Lightning Bolt at the Slave Robot) Tok Aba! Tok Aba! Are you alright? '''Tok Aba: '''Wha-What's going on here? '''BoBoiBoy: '''It's alright. I'll tell you later. (Summons a Lightning Bolt and throws it at a nearby Slave Robot) Don't let those robots get away! (Hanna nods in agreement and flies over to two other Slave Robots) '''Tok Aba: (gasps) Ochobot: 'Hide the cocoa! Hide the cocoa! (Tok Aba watches Ochobot, looking very surprised) '''Hanna: '''Stand back. I don't wanna hurt anyone of you! '''Slave Robots: '(both laugh) '''Hanna: '''Hmph. Yaa! (Punches both of them away as they charge at her and they go flying backwards. She flies over to them as they hit the ground) 'Oh no! Did that hurt? (The two Slave Robots get up and run away, scared. Another Slave Robot tries to steal a can of cocoa when it thinks no-one is looking but Ying runs past and grabs it) '''Ying: '''Oh no you don't! (Giggles as she runs away and mocks the Slave Robot) (The Slave Robot tries to fire lasers at Ying but she is too fast.) '''Ying: '(giggles) Can't catch me! Can't catch me! (The Slave Robot manages to hit the can of cocoa and it opens and the contents flies into Ying's face) 'Ying: '(sneezes, which makes her lose her power. She tries to run but she is slow and runs at a normal pace) Oh no! Why can't I run any faster? (The Slave Robot appears in front of her and charges it's laser eye) 'BoBoiBoy: '''Ying, duck! (Ying ducks down and he throws a Lightning Bolt at the Slave Robot.) Awesome! '''Ochobot: '(goes up to Ying and scans her) I think every time you sneeze, you lose your powers! 'Ying: '''What am I supposed to do?! '''Ochobot: '''Simple. You need to sneeze to get your powers back! '''Gopal: '''No problem! (Brushes a feather duster in front of Ying's face which eventually makes her sneeze) '''Ying: '(sneezes and gets her power back) (giggles) Thanks Gopal! (Runs in front of one Slave Robot. It tries to fire its lasers at her but she runs in front of the other Slave Robots and it fires its lasers at them instead) 'BoBoiBoy: '(Throws two Lightning Bolts at the Slave Robot) Yaa! (Hanna flies down and the remaining three Slave Robots run away) 'BoBoiBoy: '''And don't you dare come back again! (Tok Aba slowly walks over to BoBoiBoy) '''BoBoiBoy: '''Tok Aba! Are you ok, Tok Aba?! '''Tok Aba: '''Ok…(falls over) Awesome. (faints) '''Ying: '''Oh no! Your grandpa passed out! '''BoBoiBoy: '''Oh man, how am I supposed to explain to Tok Aba about this? '''Hanna: '''This is tricky, don't you think? switches to Adu Du's spaceship. The three Slave Robots fly into the spaceship '''Adu Du: '''What?! Explain to me how they failed! '''Computer: '''The robots were stopped by BoBoiBoy and his friends. '''Adu Du: '(growls) Not that boy again! Just you wait, Brabuboy! 'Probe: '''Uh, it's BoBoiBoy, Mr. Boss '''Adu Du: '''Silence! (Throws a mug at Probe) end credits roll ''For the next episode transcript, click here. Category:Transcripts